The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by some kind of exquisite
Summary: BonniexMason. Love is hard enough but when it's a witch and a werewolf and that werewolf just happens to be the older uncle of a guy who may or may not have a crush on you, it's downright chaotic. A bit OOC. Rating may go up if I ever get my kink on.
1. The Other Lockwood

**NEW STORY! Mason Lockwood is too hot to only have three stories on FF so I had to add one. I quite like him and Bonnie together for some reason, if only because she's going through some vampire-hate issues and could use the buff shoulder to cry on. Events and details are a bit out of sequence here but basically...Caroline's a vamp but they don't know about the Lockwood's being werewolves, nor do they suspect anything. A bit OOC, exaggerated for comedic value in Tyler's case but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**ONE**

"How much?"

Bonnie looked up through her mascara-thickened lashes to see a stocky moon-faced sophomore watching her.

"How much for what?" she replied curtly before reverting her attention to her ragged nails. She'd bitten them clean to the cuticle.

"Err...Uh...Well, you know..."

"No, I don't know so unless you tell me-" Bonnie started irritably before it dawned on her. Right. It was her shift at the kissing stall at the Mystic Falls Carnival but after a dry spell of, oh, about two hours, she'd found other ways to pass the time.

"That's seven dollars." It was actually five dollars but Bonnie spotted a bit of left over breakfast in the boy's clunky metal braces.

"Ew..." she mumbled softly under breath as he eagerly handed over the money and leaned in, eyes closed and lips puckered.

She waited for the inevitable contact of their lips but it never came. A feeling somewhere between relief and bewilderment settled over her. Opening her eyes, she leaned back to see what had happened to the sophomore. Standing in his place was a tall, broad-shouldered Adonis. His comfortable confidence and superior air was hauntingly familiar but Bonnie couldn't place it.

"Thank God," she finally blurted out. "He looked like the touchy-feely type."

"How much?" the gorgeous specimen asked with an amused smirk turning up his lips at one corner. Mischief glinted in his bright cornflower blue eyes. Again, a sense of familiarity nagged at the far reaches of Bonnie's conscious and again she ignored it.

"Five bucks," she replied with what she hoped was a cool shrug of her petite shoulders.

"You told that kid it was seven bucks," he informed her.

"I'm aware of that," she went on. "Like I said, he looked like the touchy-feely type."

He laughed, a deep rumbling which made her toes curl.

"Over-charging poor, socially-awkward virgins? You tramp."

It was embarrassing the effect that last word had on her, really it was. Cheeks burning a shell pink, she again tried (and likely failed) to affect an air of untouchable cool.

"Keep talking," she encouraged him. "It's making me look like I'm 'engaging with the carnival-goers'. Really, it's the only thing keeping this job from being prostitution."

He laughed again and again her heart felt like it would break clean from her chest and soar to the sky. She wanted to keep making him laugh, she decided then.

"Well, prostitutes generally sleep with their..." he paused, searching for the right word. "Clientele. So unless you wanted to break that barrier..."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat and thumped extra-loud. Mouth dry, she asked, "What your name again?"

"Mason. Mason Lockwood." He extended a hand. Instead of returning his handshake like a normal, civilised person would, she jumped about ten feet in the air and shouted, "Aha!"

He cocked a thick, well-shaped eyebrow at her. "Aha-what?"

"Aha-you're Tyler's brother! I knew it, that walk, that smile. You had to be a Lockwood. Who else in Mystic Falls is so confident and comfortable in their sexuality? I so called it and- Oh shit. About 50% of that you weren't meant to hear."

"I gathered," Mason remarked dryly. "And you're not completely correct. I'm Tyler's uncle. Flattering though, thank you."

Her excitement became muted at his words. "Uncle? No way, but you're so..."

She clamped her mouth shut. She'd made an ass of herself already.

"Dude, are you going to kiss her or what? It's not like you have to chat her up first, you know."

Mason turned, sub-consciously flexing his biceps and giving the greasy haired kid a look which - although Bonnie couldn't see it - sent him scurrying over to the ice-cream stand.

"You just scared away my..clientele." She borrowed his word from earlier. "That was a potential sale."

"Well, I'd make up for it but..." He smiled apologetically. Right. He was probably a chaperone, Bonnie realized. It would not look good for Tyler Lockwood's totally-hot-but-older-uncle who was chaperoning the minors at the carnival to be lip-locking Mystic Falls High's senior cheerleader.

"Do you have a little brother or sister who goes to the high school?" Mason went on, obviously still very interested in the conversation. "I mean, kinda sucks that you got stuck with such a crappy job but that's kinda sweet you're doing this for her... or you know, him."

Bonnie's hazel eyes widened. He thought she was older! Maybe her attempts at looking cool and aloof had worked? Maybe-

"Mason!" It was Sherriff Forbes. "If you're not busy, I could use a hand."

She jogged over to them, out of breath. "Whew. Oh hello there, Bonnie."

_Don't blow my cover_, Bonnie silently begged. She needn't have worried because the Sherriff's attention was quickly on Mason.

"Anything you need, Liz." He grinned at her, putting those pearly whites to good use.

Was it just Bonnie or did Sherriff Forbes just _blush_? Batting her spidery eyelashes (or at least trying to) at Mason, Caroline's mum just confirmed what Bonnie had suspected. Sherriff Forbes was in love (or at least in crush) with Taylor Lockwood's (admittedly hunky) uncle.

Ew.

She was also very bad at flirting. Bonnie would know, having practised hair tosses and eyelash-batting in her vanity with her very best friends, Elena and Caroline, from the age of 13. She still did it occasionally, for fun.

"Right, well...um...ahem, I n-need you to..." she trailed off, seemingly losing her train of thought. "Help carry some chairs and tables over to marquee. You up for it, big boy?"

Bonnie was pretty sure she threw up a little in her mouth. Big boy? Well, at least she was doing a better job at keeping her cool than Sherriff Forbes currently was.

"Sure thing," Mason replied, again turning up the charm dial to full power. Once Sherriff Forbes was gone - with a weak smile and a clumsy jog away no less - she turned to him, leaning across the counter in a way which showcased what little cleavage her sports bra offered. She had cheerleading practise next so had just chucked her exercise shorts and tank top on underneath a low-cut white blouse that highlighted her bronzed skin and a pair of skin tight three-quarter cuffed denim jeans.

"Do you have to go?" she purred. At least, she hoped it sounded like a sexy purring and not like someone who had to cough up a colossal amount of phlegm.

"You know I'd love to stick around..." Eyes cast downward at her chest, he added, "_Really_ love to stick around but...duty calls. I'll see you around."

He trailed off, waiting for her to give her name. Without thought, she blurted out: "Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett."

"Bonnie. It's cute," he said, smiling. "Like you."

And with that, he turned and jogged gracefully away in the direction Sherriff Forbes had disappeared to.

_Be still my beating heart_, she wanted to cry in melodrama. Grinning stupidly, she turned to face the red-headed reedy teenage boy tapping his sneakered foot impatiently against the grassy floor.

"How much?" he asked, voice predictably nasal in pitch.

Bonnie sighed, her good mood brought down by the smallest fraction. She _really_ needed to make a sign.

"I don't get this," Tyler whined as they all sat at their usual lunch spot. Bonnie looked up, taking a sudden interest in the younger Lockwood. After all, Tyler's untamed dark hair and mischievous grin at least reminded her of his Adonis-like uncle.

"What is it?" she chirped, ignoring the surprised looks she received from Elena and Stefan. Carolina was back to sitting with them, though she sat between Stefan and Matt, both of which she either couldn't or wouldn't hurt. The transition was difficult for her but being around her friends made it easier.

"Calculus." He grunted in frustration, messily throwing the papers together in his book before shutting it and tossing it into his bag.

"I'm good with that!" Bonnie exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"You failed Introductory Arithmetic in tenth grade, remember?" Elena said, casting confused and alarmed looks at Bonnie.

"I did? Right... I did." Bonnie was disappointed to say the least. There went her fantasies of long nights spent at the Lockwood manor seducing Mason under the guise of tutoring his nephew.

Tyler cast her the same confused looks before realization dawned on him. "Oh, I get it. Hey, there's no shame in wanting to spend the night with the Ty-ster."

"...the what?" Bonnie asked despite herself, upper lip curled in repulsion.

"You want some of this." Tyler made a lewd gesture. "I get it. That's totally cool. All you had to do was ask and say please."

"Tyler, you're mangy," Elena told him matter-of-factly.

"The Bon-ster here doesn't think so."

"Just stop," Bonnie pleaded, not quite knowing who she was more embarrassed for. "I was just trying to be nice."

"'Course you were." Yet another suggestive gesture followed.

Matt snorted, high-fiving his over-sexed bully of a best friend.

"Or she's trying to get closer to a certain someone," Caroline piped up, a knowing look in her eyes.

Bonnie's heart froze, a feeling of dread brewing in the pit of her stomach. No way Caroline knew of her impossible crush. Unless...

"I'm going to the bin. Anyone have any rubbish they wanna throw away?"

Collecting wrappers, straws and sandwich wrapping, Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Coming, Bonnie?"

Bonnie dragged herself up from the desk, miserably trudging after her chipper blonde fellow cheerleader best friend.

"I know you like Tyler's uncle," Caroline hissed, rounding on her. She didn't look angry and intimidating per se, Bonnie noted, more like she was trying to be.

"I just want you to know that you better...you better stay away. My mum's actually really happy since he came to town and if you do anything to destroy that, I will..."

"You'll what, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, honestly curious. "Hurt me?"

"Just let her have him," Caroline asked, a note of pleading in her voice. This quickly melted in haughtiness as she added, "Not like he'd be interested in a teenager anyhow."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself."

A flicker of doubt crossed Caroline's girl-next-door features. "I am...I think. Ugh, don't do that!"

"You're being silly, Caroline. Come on, the others will be getting suspicious."

Still unsure, the two friends made their way back to the table, deflecting questions about their absence and Tyler's suggestive comments.

Bonnie tried to ignore the soulful pleading looks Caroline threw her every now and then and tried to look very interested in her muesli bar. She also tried to push images of a certain pair of striking blue eyes out of her mind, guilt wrecking her previous contentment.

"Bonnie, hello? Bonnie?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight, my place?" Tyler reiterated, a pick-up line poised on his lips. "Party. You could be my date."

"That'll happen," she returned curtly. In her head, she weighed the pros and cons of attending. If she went and Mason was there, she would compromise her age. If she didn't go, she didn't see Mason at all.

"Well?"

"Count me in."


	2. One Night Only

**TWO**

A dark curl wrapped around her slender finger, Bonnie twisted it this way and that. She experimented by scooping as much of her hair as she could up and placing it in different ways with different clips and barrettes to secure it. Eventually, she just left it down, splashed across her cinnamon shoulders. She looked fine, maybe...possibly. She thought the mint green lace blouse brought out her eyes but maybe she was wrong. Maybe Mason hated the colour green. Panic rose like bile in her throat.

"Bo-nnie!" shouted Elena, impatience saturating her voice. "It's been over an hour and we're late. Let's go!"

After quickly smoothing down her pale blue denim mini-skirt, she flicked off the light switch and left the room.

"Who are you trying to impress anyway? God, it better not be that dick."

"Who?" Caroline came into the room, eyes wide with curiosity and a glass of OJ poised in her hands.

"Nobody," Bonnie declared through gritted teeth.

"Tyler," Elena told her. "Trust me Bonnie, you could do better."

"I think you'd make a cute couple, actually." Elena shot Caroline an alarmed look. "I mean, he can be ass sometimes yeah but...well, at least he's your age."

"What-" Elena began, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," Bonnie said hurriedly, grabbing Elena's long pale hand and dragging her out the door. "Come on, Caroline, we'll be late."

Mrs. Lockwood wasn't home, Bonnie noted as they strolled in through the magnificent double doors. Of course, how else would Tyler be able to throw a party like this?

"Bonnie!" She felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her into a lean jock's body.

"Tyler," Bonnie deadpanned in reply. She managed to pry herself free of his grasp.

"Lookin' good," he said with a wink, immediately averting his attention to call over a few of his letter jacket-clad friends. Bonnie grumbled under her breath, not really looking forward to meeting his teammates.

"Matt, hey. Brock, Josh, this is Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes skimmed the party, searching for those piercing blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Tyler's friend drawled, not bothering to hide the fact that his eyes were most certainly not on her face.

"Yeah, uh huh. Um, Tyler?"

Tyler was busy talking about their next inter-county game with another teammate who had wandered over to join them.

"I'm just going to-" He was still ignoring her so, deciding he didn't be too broken up, she slipped away to find herself a drink and better company.

"So apparently it was Tyler's uncle that got him all this beer," Aimee Bradley started as she sidled up to Bonnie near the snacks table.

"Where's his mom?"

"Meeting with mayors from other counties or something...'cause, you know, his dad and all."

Bonnie nodded. "That...yeah, that sucks. So have you actually met his uncle?"

"No, but some girls saw him at the carnival and apparently he's supposed to be, like, sex-on-legs or something." She paused before adding, "Guess we're about to find out."

Bonnie's head snapped up from her warm copper-toned drink to see Mason Lockwood's broad-shouldered form pushing through the crowd to teenagers.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

Bonnie bit her lip, willing herself to meet his eyes. "Hi," she squeaked pathetically. He didn't sound cold or angry, just...indifferent.

"You told me you were-" he began, his voice taking on an accusatory tone. Bonnie hurried to interrupt him.

"I didn't tell you anything," she corrected him. "You just assumed and I just...well, I went along with it."

"Well, I didn't know- I mean, you were too-" He gave up, attempting to convey his meaning with his deep blue eyes which were currently boring into her.

"It doesn't matter." She tried to sound nonchalant, sipping her bitter drink and trying not the cough at the slow burn in her throat. "I mean, you were- _are _attracted to me right?"

He didn't reply, scuffing his shoes against the linoleum floor and avoiding her questioning stare.

Bonnie dropped her petite shoulders and curved her lips into what she hoped was a coquettish smile. "Well, the feeling's mutual. So, we can just have this one night. No one will ever find out..."

Mason exhaled, a long and sharp gust of warm breath which blew her fringe into her eyes. He lifted his hand, which was larger than her face it seemed, and brushed it away as gently as possible. He quickly drew back, eyes darting around the room to see if anyone had noticed.

"Well, my house is kind of cheap hook-up central if you haven't noticed so unless that's what you're into..." he trailed off, not wanting to offend her.

"My room," she told him curtly with a quick wink. "You'll drive?"

He grinned and they both strolled out of the party, looking completely unfazed and as though they were strangers. Which, in a way, they were.

Her bed was tiny, Bonnie noticed in embarrassment. It was strange the things that became glaringly obvious - and mortifying - about your room when you brought a hot older stranger home. She hadn't redecorated since she was thirteen and it definitely reflected in every aspect of the room from the seventh grade sports trophies lining her dusty shelves and the discounted tacky make-up spilling over her vanity. Her bed was a single as she was small and had never required extra space. It wasn't like her witchy powers attracted male suitors left and right either so she often came home alone.

The bedspread was turquoise and plain, unmade since that morning and several pairs of furry bed socks, all mismatched, were strewn across the beige carpeted floor.

"It's a little..." She trailed off, searching for the correct word which didn't make her seem juvenile or like a slob.

"Perfect?" Mason offered, his oceanic eyes glinting. Bonnie cursed the ability of certain people to do that. All her eyes could do was betray her every emotion - which ranged from flustered to turned on - and stare flatly back.

Pushing her gently down onto the bed, Bonnie shuffled backward until she felt her head hit the mahogany head board and Mason adjusted himself between her legs. He trailed butterfly soft kisses down her protruding collar bone and played with the material of her blouse. He edged it upward, every so often and thumbed the soft skin there before pulling it back down.

Bonnie groaned softly as he nipped her neck, tracing the skin there with circular laps of his tongue as though to heal the bite. She involuntarily bucked her hips upward into the hardening fabric of his jeans but appreciated the unusually loud moan it solicited from him.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" He pulled back, removing himself from their entangled position. She thought she saw a flash of gold in his eyes but it disappeared a second later. An uninhibited wildness consumed them, though and he looked as though he were internally fighting it away.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Her heart was still racing from their short-lived encounter and a thin gleam of sweat coated every inch of her body.

"This!" He pointed at the sliver of skin visible as her shirt rode up higher than before and she noted the considerable bulge growing at the crotch of his jeans with hungry eyes.

"You're not eighteen." He didn't pose it as a question, it was a statement of fact.

"So?" Bonnie sounded impetuous even to her own ears. "Those laws were made for rapists and stupid little girls. We are neither of them."

He regarded her carefully, chest rising and falling with frequent shallow breaths. "I do want this," e stated flatly.

"So do I," she returned.

"God, do you know what people would think if they found out?"

"Fuck them," was her only response.

His lips turned up at one corner. "That's easy for you to say. Tyler...his dad's dead, it doesn't reflect well if his only father figure is screwing his best friend."

"Tyler's strong," Bonnie said, disregarding his concern. "He'll get over it. Anyway, who said anybody had to find out? It's hotter this way, anyhow."

He looked down at his hands as though they might offer up some sort of guidance. "No," he decided eventually. "Just...for reasons I can't really go through right now. Trust me, you're going to get hurt if we do this. It won't end tonight."

"You're not making any sense."

"You're smart," he said, smiling wistfully. "And beautiful. I won't put you at risk to satisfy my own lust."

"Risk?" Bonnie echoed as he leap gracefully from her bed and strode over to her window. Her _second-storey_ window. "What risk- Hey! You can't jump from there!"

But he had. Hearing a dull thud, Bonnie raced to the window and saw him striding off confidently with his hands buried in his denim pockets. He turned, smirking as his eyes glinted yet again.

"Mason Lockwood," she said, loving the way the name curled around her tongue and caused blood to rush to her face.

"What are you?" she mused after a long period of quiet contemplation.


	3. Friends, Maybe

_Damon reference from the show in this chapter. See if you can spot it! ;)_

**THREE**

"What happened last night, you just skipped out on us." Elena's brown eyes were clouded with confusion. Suddenly, excitement lit them. "You didn't meet someone did you?"

Elena was forever trying to pair Bonnie up with someone and while Bonnie had her fantasies, no boy she knew had lived up to them. Until now.

"No," Bonnie lied. "I just got tired. Decided to call it a night."

Elena frowned. "Okay, well some of us are heading to the Mystic Grill after school-"

"No," Bonnie cut in quickly. It didn't take a witch to predict Elena's question. "I mean, can't. I've got a ton of homework to do."

Honestly, she'd just wanted to remain MIA from social events for a while, given that she'd thrown herself at an entirely unattainable older man at her last social event and had been rejected when she offered herself to him.

_Not rejected,_ Bonnie scolded herself mentally. He had come back to her place with her after all, only excusing himself 'for her own protection'. Whatever that meant. Either way, Bonnie was not living up to her best self just then.

Elena looked deflated. "Oh. Well, Tyler missed you last night."

Bonnie scowled. She had hoped the younger Lockwood's affections were a fleeting fancy and not a serious crush.

"Great. Well, I have to get to English. Catch you later."

* * *

"I understand it is Monday morning but that is no excuse to act like hooligans." Ms Cartwright did not look happy at all with the way the jock population carried on despite the bell having went twenty minutes ago. As usual, she was ignored.

"Bonnie, hey!" Tyler grinned at her from across the room. Bonnie took quick strides over to his side.

"Ty, hey."

"You left early last night. What happened?"

"Got tired," Bonnie lied smoothly, avoiding his open brown eyes. She began to doodle her name at the top right-hand corner of the page. _Bonnie Bennett_.

The noise in the class agitated Bonnie's previously lucid demeanour. She liked serenity and peace. This setting was as far from serene and peaceful as you got. She was thankful she only had three weeks left in this course before she could transfer to the senior Advanced Literature class.

Eventually, at half past nine, the class settled down and a frazzled Ms Cartwright began scrawling the homework assignment onto the board in her loopy handwriting.

_In preparation for the upcoming Mystic Falls Ancestral Celebrations, you will partner up with another student and present a 500-word piece on how that person's upbringing has shaped them into the person they are today. You will be focusing on the strengths and characteristics that person has acquired and linking this into a greater understanding of how the foundations and past of a town or person shapes its present. _

Fortunately, Ms Cartwright had the foresight to disallow students choosing their own partners.

"Just work with the person next to you," she sighed out, slumping into her high-backed chair and swiping her hand across her forehead.

Bonnie turned to Tyler who looked like Christmas had come early. "Ready to work, partner?"

"I am if you are," he replied and Bonnie had to laugh despite the cheesiness of his comment.

As far as partners went, Bonnie was glad she hadn't been partnered with one of the many ditzy girls in their too short skirts and muscle heads currently throwing balls of paper around. Tyler she could handle.

"We're gonna ace this, Bennett. Just wait and see." She returned his infectious grin.

* * *

"You just couldn't stay away could you?"

Bonnie didn't know what prompted her to say it but the sight of the muscular Mason Lockwood leaning against his shiny black SUV clad in an unbuttoned white top and worn jeans did funny things to her bodily functions. The somersaults which her stomach was doing just then attested to that.

Mason turned lazily to look at her before his sleepy eyes widened. A mixture of emotions flashed in them: delight, surprise, unease and finally, a sexy indifference. "Bonnie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking up my nephew."

Disappointment sunk like heavy lead in Bonnie's throat.

"You didn't, uh..." Mason cleared his throat awkwardly. "Need a lift did you?"

Bonnie wanted to say yes. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to agree and climb into that intimidating monster of a car. Alas, the presence of her own small convertible behind her betrayed her wishes.

"I've got one thanks."

"Oh." If she hadn't known any better, Bonnie would say he sounded disappointed.

"Look, about last night..." She trailed off. Where exactly had she been planning to go with that? "I don't usually agree to go home with strange boys- um, men. So, sorry about that and...friends?"

He grinned wolfishly at her. "You think I'm strange?"

"You're different from other guys I know."

"Different is right." The grin grew wider still. "Agreed...friend. You know, friends usually go out and get, uh, drinks. Food sometimes too."

Bonnie's heart began thudding violently against her chest plate. "I-I agree."

"So, say you meet me at the Mystic Grill tonight. Seven? It'll be low-key and completely...platonic."

"Sounds good." Bonnie managed a weak smile, distracted by the way the sinewy muscle of his forearms slid easily into his denim pockets.

"Great." He grinned, the slight gap between his front teeth giving his a boyish charm completely in contrast with his rugged, suggestive masculinity.

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked, nearing the parking lot.

Bonnie jumped back, feeling her rear bruise from colliding with her own car.

"Just chatting to your...friend here."

"Oh hey, Bonnie. Did you want to maybe work on that English assignment tonight?"

"Busy." Mason and Bonnie exchanged a guilty look. "Maybe I'll catch you at practise tomorrow?" Bonnie offered.

"Yeah, sounds good." Tyler beamed at her before throwing his bag into the back of the car and getting in. Mason held up his hand in a final parting gesture and Bonnie took this as her cue to leave.


End file.
